


Котенька Темный лорд

by HPxTR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/HPxTR
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Котенька Темный лорд

Никто во всем магическом мире не знал, что Темный лорд – анимаг. Ему нравилось сохранять это в тайне, потому что таким образом иногда можно было безо всяких трудностей проникать незамеченным куда угодно. Например, если ты по долгу службы наводишь одним своим именем ужас на всю страну, но очень любишь в свободное время поохотиться на мелких млекопитающих для эмоциональной разрядки вместо того, чтобы устраивать и так заикающимся приспешникам аттракцион из пыточной рулетки, то намного лучше не распространяться о своей анимагической форме.

Темный лорд Волдеморт был котом. Самым обычным домашним котом, который сейчас сидел на деревянном столбике забора в деревне Хогсмид и с высоты своего положения наблюдал за будущим магической Британии – то есть студентами школы Хогвартс. Он раздраженно лупил длинным хвостом по доскам забора и кривился, будто ему, с его острейшим обонянием, подсунули под нос корку апельсина.

Все эти дети были отвратительны: они не умели себя вести, не знали элементарных заклинаний и постоянно тыкали в него пальцами. Хотелось впиться когтями в их не обезображенные интеллектом лица.

Напротив остановился какой-то долговязый рыжий парень и с точно таким же презрением пополам с жалостью, какое сейчас должно было читаться на кошачьей морде лорда Волдеморта, посмотрел на него в упор. Рядом с парнем остановилась девчонка с вороньим гнездом вместо волос на голове и… о, лорду Волдеморту улыбнулась невероятная удача! Сам Гарри Поттер, которого старый дурак Дамблдор очень надежно охраняет. Настолько надежно, что его подопечного без труда можно встретить в Хогсмиде в выходной день.

– Смотрите. Чего это с ним? – рыжий сморщил нос и невежливо ткнул испачканным в чернилах пальцем в лорда Волдеморта.

– А в чем дело? – спросила девчонка. – Кот как кот.

– Никогда таких не видел. Он больной, что ли?

Лорд Волдеморт предупредительно зашипел и выгнул спину.

– Рон, это просто сфинкс. Порода такая, – сказал Поттер. – Пойдем в Три метлы, а то холодно.

– Серьезно? – рыжий приподнял брови. – Порода?

Он засмеялся, уткнувшись девчонке в плечо.

– Вот умора! Лысый кот! Что у него с усами? – спросил рыжий, опять тыча пальцем в загибающиеся спиралью вибрисы.

Лорд Волдеморт такое терпеть был не намерен. Он коротко зарычал, тут же снова перешел на угрожающее шипение и рассек воздух лапой с выпущенными когтями.

– Ему холодно, наверное, тут сидеть, – сказал Поттер. – Сейчас я наложу на него согревающие чары и догоню вас.

Лорд Волдеморт фыркнул, но согревающие чары точно были не лишними – все-таки конец октября. Мальчишка Поттер сносно справился с заклинанием и пошел вслед за своими дружками, а лорд Волдеморт спрыгнул с пьедестала на дорожку и отправился по делам. Ему очень хотелось поймать какую-нибудь зазевавшуюся сову, придушить ее, распотрошить в пух и перья, а потом вернуться к работе.

Он уже планировал налет на Хогсмид в выходной день.


End file.
